


Those Midsummer Nights

by IndianaJo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint, Light BDSM, Multi, Nat is a part of the Barton family, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, post AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaJo/pseuds/IndianaJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha comes home after a week of training the New Avengers to unwind with the two people she loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Midsummer Nights

When Natasha arrives at the farm, everything is quiet. Darkness surrounds the house, the distant rustling of leaves and the chirping of some late crickets are the only noises out here. It’s a welcome break from the city that is only loud, always busy. Here, the only light comes from two of the windows, warm and inviting.

Natasha gets off her bike and with every step towards the door she feels herself relax. Sure, the new team is a group of people she trusts completely to have her back in every situation, but nowhere does she feel at safe as here.

When she steps into the house she takes a moment to breathe in the familiar smell. The scent of wet paint lingers in the air, Clint has probably finally repainted the kitchen like he has been saying for two weeks now. It smells of dinner, of the tea Laura makes every evening and of freshly cut grass outside. Upstairs she can hear the shower.

She finds Laura on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and semi-paying attention to the TV, the remains of today’s crafting sessions sprawled on the table in front of her – apparently the kids are building kites. Laura turns her head as soon as Natasha enters, a smile spreading on her lips. She has probably heard the engine of the bike and just waited for her to announce her presence.

“I wondered when you’d come home”, she says and when she sits up Natasha leans down to frame her face and kiss her.

“It got late. I tried to call, but Clint didn’t answer his phone.”

“He was tucking the kids in”, Laura hums back, slipping her hand into Natasha’s neck and rubbing her thumb over the still tense muscles. “There’s still food left if you want any.”

“I had something on the way.” She slips onto the couch when Laura moves to the side, wrapping one arm around her waist. “How have you been? Quiet week?”

When Laura rolls her eyes, she laughs. “Oh, you know how it goes. The kids wanted to help Clint paint and everything was a mess, I still find spots on the floor. At least Nate makes no trouble yet. How was training?”

“It’s going. We’re making progress, but it’s still a long way. With the old team we all knew how we fought...we still need to get on that level, but they have promise.” With a sigh she dropped her head against Laura’s.

“Clint misses training”, Laura notes. “He doesn’t say it, of course, and he enjoys being home and having more time for us, but I know he misses the team.”

As if waiting for the right moment Clint steps in, water still dripping from his hair and unsurprised by finding the two of them cuddling on the couch. “I thought I heard an engine”, he says, kissing Nat as greeting. “Long week?”

“Oh, yes.” Natasha made sure to draw out her sigh as long as possible as she stretched. “Long and incredibly _lonely_. You two should call more often.”

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Laura grin, but it is Clint who takes the bait. “Well, if you’re so exhausted, maybe we should get you to bed”, he says, stroking her hair out of her neck to press a kiss against her skin. “Let you catch some sleep.”

“He’s just acting”, Laura explains, ignoring the playful glare of her husband. “He couldn’t wait for you to come back.”

“Is that so, darling?” Natasha turns on the couch so she can face Clint, rising a little to drop her arms on his shoulder and smirks when he can’t decide between answering her look or avoiding it. “Did you miss me?”

He hums in response and Natasha clicks her tongue. “No, you have to say it.”

“Yeah. I missed you.”

Behind her, Laura shifts and wraps her arms around Natasha, resting her chin on the redhead’s shoulder as she blinks at her husband. “Come on babe, tell her what we were talking about.”

Clint’s soft noise of protest is as staged as Laura’s look of innocence. “Nat said she’s tired.”

“Oh no. I’m awake _now_.”

“He was thinking about the toys”, Laura whispers next to Natasha’s ear, turning her head just slightly to press a kiss onto it. “He’s been really excited about the idea of you pushing him into the bed.”

“Really.” Knowing that Clint watches them even as he tries to act like he isn’t, Natasha tilts her head to give Laura better access to her neck. “Do you want me to fuck you, Clint?”

It’s amazing to watch Clint, who is one of the most blunt unashamed people Natasha knows, blush like they have never had this talk before. He shrugs almost bashfully. “Yeah.”

What better way to unwind after a long week could there be? Natasha gives Clint a wink and turns to kiss Laura again, longer this time, hands buried in her hair. “God, I missed you two.” They manage to get off the couch somehow in the middle of making out and Clint is careful when leading them up the stairs so they don’t fall down.

She has missed the bedroom almost as much as her lovers. Sleep has never come easily, but it’s something else when they are all nuzzled together. With a huff, Natasha parts to look through the closet for supplies. By the time she turns around, Clint and Laura have crawled on the bed and lost their shirts, kissing hungrily.

“I can’t believe you invited me and then can’t wait.” Natasha shakes her head as she lets herself fall onto the bed where Clint is trailing down Laura’s body and nuzzling against her stomach as he watches Natasha with half-lidded eyes.

Laura simply laughs, threading her hand through Clint’s hair and pulling Natasha close with the other one. “Can you blame us for getting excited?”

“I blame you for a lot of things, honey”, Natasha purrs back, giving her a short kiss before glancing down at Clint, tutting softly. “If you want anything, you need to get out of your clothes first.”

There is a wide grin on Clint’s face as he leans closer to kiss Natasha’s thigh and his eyes darken when she pushes him back. “None of that.” His sound of protest is small (and fake) and he rolls off the bed again to get out of his pants, making sure they are watching ever so often. Natasha uses the time to slip her hand into Laura’s pants and it’s not long until Laura is arching against the bed, lips open in a string of moans.

She loves seeing her like this, relaxed and open and trusting in a way Natasha can rarely be, even with them. It’s alright though – it is enough to know that Laura allows herself to be vulnerable with them and she can see that it has effect on Clint too. She answers his gaze as she presses one finger into Laura, watches the blush spread down his neck and chest and how his hand twitches as if he has to control himself to not close it around his hardening cock.

“Come here, Clint”, Natasha teases, pulling her hand back and kneeling on the bed. “Come here and help me undress.”

He follows easily and the mattress dips under his weight as he crawls onto it. His hands settle on her waist and Natasha shivers from the feeling of rough palms against soft skin, but his touch is always surprisingly careful and while he pushes her shirt up and over her head he busies himself with her neck. It’s a daring decision, there are days on which she tells him to stop it and put his mouth somewhere else – something about lips pressed against her pulse unsettles her, but his breath is hot against her neck and his movements so slow that she finds nothing wrong with it today.

She allows him to let his hand wander over her back and unclasp her bra, before she guides them down and settle on her behind. He squeezes tightly and pulls her closer and she can feel his cock pressing hard against her jeans. For just a moment she thinks about pushing him onto the bed and moving against him until she comes from the friction alone, but then she smirks and bites his ear softly. “Why don’t you go and take care of your wife while I get you ready, mhm?”

Clint pulls back with a hazed look, but his eyes immediately focus on Laura who has propped herself up on her elbows and watches them with interest. While Clint moves over to her, Natasha gets off the bed and out of the rest of her clothes and she takes her time to make sure the harness of her strap-on sits comfortably. By the time she turns, she finds that Clint has pushed down Laura’s pants to her knees and his face is buried between her legs, while Laura has a hold on his hair.

She takes a moment to take the image in, arousal pooling warm in her stomach, before she runs a hand up the straining muscles of Clint’s back. “Ssh, it’s just me”, she hums, flicking the cap off the tube of lube to squeeze some on her fingers. When she pushes them in slowly Clint stops, his cheek pressed against Laura’s leg and keening.

“Everything alright?” Natasha stops, but she doesn’t pull back and Clint simply nods, his eyes half closed. Natasha kisses his back before getting back to the task at hand and she works Clint open slowly, thoroughly – he could take her being less careful, she knows that, but she also knows that nothing is worse to him than having to wait. “Don’t forget Laura”, she chides, and there is a hint of amusement in her voice in the way Clint presses his body against the bed as if that makes the wait more bearable.

But he listens and lowers his head and Laura’s gasps and curses (she gets surprisingly creative with her language in bed) are enough to make even Natasha impatient. Seeing Clint’s muscles tense when she replaces her fingers with the strap-on is one of her favorite views; he shivers and rolls his shoulder and is a glorious image of contained strength all splayed out underneath her. “Mhm, look at you, gorgeous”, she purrs, kissing his shoulder before sinking her teeth into them, and Clint’s moan is muffled against Laura.

Natasha moves slowly at first, careful not to disturb the rhythm Clint and Laura have found, but then Clint shifts and wraps his arms around his wife’s legs to give himself more stability and it make pushing into him easier. She kisses the drops of sweat off his back and watches Laura over his shoulder, smiling like a content cat. “What do you think, Laura? Can he take it a little harder?”

Laura groans in response, but she forces herself to look up, her feverish gaze moving from Clint eating her out to Natasha, and there is something desperate in her expression that tells the spy she won’t be able to hold back much longer. Still, Laura’s voice might be quivering, but she manages to get out full sentences. “You know he loves you rough, Tasha.”

There is something in the way she says her name that pushes Nat forward, and though they can’t touch in this position she locks eyes with Laura as she pulls back and presses back in until she is moving inside of him steady and fast in a way that doesn’t only shake Clint but also Laura.

She is the first to come, vocal and without a shame, her hands gripping tight into Clint’s hair and a tirade of _god, yes, please_ on her lips. Clint keeps going through her orgasm and so does Natasha, fucking him at a relentless pace. When Clint finally lifts his mouth away from Laura she slides a bit lower until he can drop his face against her stomach, and without a beat her sounds of pleasure turn into quiet praises.

Clint, for the most part, is quiet as long as he isn’t talking, not because he tries to hide his noises but because Natasha pushes the breath out of him with every movement. His mouth is open and when he makes sounds they are choked. When he squirms and pushes back at Natasha, she knows that Laura is nudging her leg against his leaking cock and she has to laugh in the middle of her movement.

“How you feeling, babe?”, she asks, her breasts pressing against his back as she leans down to brush her lips against his neck. Clint gives a reply that sounds like a pressed _come on_ , but she’s not quite sure, so she reaches around him to find his hand. He has always reacted better to physical signals better anyway. When he squeezes back she smiles and moves on to wrap her fingers around his cock and it’s a joy to watch him trying to push into the touch and shy away from it at the same time.

“It’s okay, dear”, Laura hums, brushing her fingers along Clint’s cheek softly. “We’ve got you.” He wraps his arm around her waist as if he needs to hold on and it’s easy to see the tremor going through his whole body, but he only relaxes fully once Natasha squeezes tighter and she can feel him pulsing against her palm as he comes, a low noise in the back of his throat.

“Just like that”, Laura praises, her hands caressing carefully where Natasha had been rough and for a moment all three of them just slump together, a pile of sweat and breathlessness.

But then Natasha pulls back and opens the harness while Clint rolls onto his back, his chest still rising and falling. “You two are going to kill me one day”, he groans, one arm dropping over his forehead, and though he appears to be resting Natasha can feel his eyes on her as she cants her hips.

“Already spent, Barton?”

Clint just groans in reply, lifting his arm a little so he can get a better look at her.

“No one took care of _me_ yet”, Natasha points out, and Laura laughs as she stretches her arms out to catch Nat’s hands and pull her close.

“Don’t worry”, she says, brushing her lips against Nat’s. “I will take care of you.”

Clint next to them stirs, moves to his side as Laura pulls Natasha into her lap, and reaches out to stroke over the skin of Natasha’s thigh, but it’s Laura who kisses her, from her lips down her neck and to her breasts.

Trusting has never come easy for Natasha, but she has been with the Bartons for long enough to know she can relax and she melts into Laura’s touch as if she has never done anything else, but more than the touching she reacts to Laura’s words of endearment.

She loves hearing them in daily life but there is something about hearing them in bed, about Laura calling her ‘honey’ and ‘darling’ as she slips her hand between them and inside of her that makes her entire body shiver with heat.

Natasha rocks her hips against Laura’s hand, pushes her deeper and when she does a little twist with her fingers an almost embarrassing sound comes out of Natasha’s mouth. There are lips around her nipples, a tongue playing with the sensitive bud and then there is another pair of arms around her, more massive and sure in their hold.

She can feel Clint’s mouth at the soft spot under her ear, telling her how much he loves seeing the two of them together, how much he loves _her_ , and Natasha turns to kiss him while her hand finds Laura’s neck and scratches over it.

Laura pulls her closer, her teeth scraping soft skin and Natasha feels like she could be in this state forever, rocking between her lovers, warm and comfortable and happy, until Laura presses her thumb against Nat’s clit and suddenly that feeling gets replaced by something urgent, makes her buck and curse as she leans back against the hold of Clint’s shoulder. “Fuck, Laura, _Laura_...”

Laura has the _nerve_ to smile as she pushes Natasha through her orgasm, lets her ride it out until she calms and Natasha doesn’t miss that when she pulls her fingers out she licks one of them with a wink.

“What a cheap trick”, Clint comments, though his voice is warm with love and he is chuckling as he leans down to kiss his wife. Laura swats at his arm, but doesn’t complain when she is pulled into the kiss while Natasha climbs over her to settle at her other side, content and sated as she rests her chin on Laura’s shoulder.

“You know”, she muses, letting Clint kiss her as well before he falls back onto the bed and cuddles close to Laura’s side, “Training doesn’t start again until Monday. We have the whole weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't belive I just wrote 5 pages of porn.


End file.
